marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eternities: Issue 5
Previous Issue of Eternities: http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Eternities:_Issue_4 On-top a dying Venus... Wind is going everywhere and it's the hole as its size increases slowly collapsing the entire on itself due to the sudden release of all the powers and DelfeStrax releasing all that power out at once. '' Preston: God... Luke: Haha! Incredible! ''he's still in his demon skin and flying Soooo, tacos? Preston: You're a damn idiot... This is BAD. Go back to Earth... I'll do something to save this place. The holes gets bigger as it's sucking in more of the city. ''Plus, there's a civilization here. ''He gestures them to go as he stays behind to look and shakes his head. '' Luke: It isn't that bad, well to me. Let's go to Earth, leave this place. No Venus? Who cares? I'll live in Hell. Speaking of Hell... ''Luke disappears in a puff of darkness to Hell Hunter: Well sh**. We need to contain this. NOW. I'll see what I can do.'' Flies up to the atmosphere with his atmospheric bubble around him'' Oh crap. Preston, we HAVE to contain this. Preston: Sh*t... I was thinkin' I maybe absorb the thing like I did once. I kinda absorbed a black hole once. Maybe I could it again but the problem is... it's on a planet. Hmmmm, you think we should make another portal to send the thing into balance? It's not even that strong of a black hole. Hunter: I can have God create another planet. He can recreate Venus before the Optimums colonized it. So let's go. Preston: Wait, if that's the case I can turn back time... Uhhh, you can go... I kinda wanna try this out... He smiles awkwardly '''''Okay, I know what you're thinking, BUT, if it doesn't work, THEN you can call God to fix it. K? Hunter: Ryokai. Teleports back to the Eternal Arch and enters the base'' Preston: ''Sigh Can never understand his Japanese... ''He gets ready and holds out his right hand as he concentrates into it. He then thinks of turning back Venus's time when then he suddenly flies to the black hole and is going to get sucked in. ''SH*T SH*T SH*T SH*T SH*T!!! ''He begins to try to fly out as the force is strong and looks back into the hole ''*Wait, I can absorb the energy to stop it...* ''He keeps flying at a steady rate then begins to absorb all the energy around him in the hole and his whole body starts to glow. He keeps on absorbing energy and the hole begins to stop increasing and absorbing and then becomes a giant hole in Venus. '' Phoenix Force: Let me handle the rest, you've absorbed enough energy to allow me to help. ''That's when the Phoenix Raptor forms from his body and increases it's size until it's 10x big as Venus and covers the whole planet with it's wings. It then uncovers Venus to show the repaired state as it reset everything to the way it was. '' Preston: *T-Thank you... I guess I won't be seeing you in a while, huh...* ''That's when the Phoenix Raptor diminishes and Preston falls to Venus and looks around at the civilization all inhabiting there. ''*What?!?! There's already people here?!?* ''The aliens that inhabit Venus look at Preston in fear and they all begin to charge at him, for he is an alien to them. Preston doesn't want to fight any of them so he closes his eyes and looks away concentrating on the base and when he opens his eyes 3 seconds later, he finds himself standing in the living room with Hunter staring at him in disbelief. ''Ha..Haha.... Wow... Hunter: Holy sh**, you did it. Good for you. Let's try to get in contact with Luke. Walks over to the fridge and gets some stuff to make a BLT sandwich, then makes the sandwich and eats it'' Preston: Y-You do that... I'm gonna go hibernate, that was tough... Call me when we have another mission... Or something... ''He walks to his room and goes to sleep also turning his body to a hibernation state, rejuvenating his mind and body.'' ''Luke then teleports in leaving darkness'' Luke: I heard my name? By the way, WarMachine is in the chapel overground. I think he's looking for us? ''WarMachine outside waits and starts a scan of the chapel to find any hidden areas, and where the Eternal Heroes might be at. '' Hunter: He is. Should we go out and talk with him? Wait.'' Meditates for a quick second'' The guy in the suit... he doesn't seem familiar. I've seen who wears the War Machine suit, but this guy... I don't know who he is. Never even met him. We should probably investigate though. Luke: Ok, but if he tries to kill us...he creates a fire in his hand then stops' Hey Preston! Get your ass over here, there's someone outside in a Warmachine looking suit!!! Preston: 'He floats out yawning and looking at everyone 'Are you kidding... I didn't know it'd be THIS quick... 'He forms his newfound Phoenix Force Costume. 'Look guys, I designed this while in my healing state. Pretty cool huh? Anyway, let's go I guess... In The Chapel 'They teleport into the chapel through the arch and see a dark silver Ironman suit searching the area' Luke: Hey Ironfreak! This is private property! Preston: 'Under his breath 'This oughta' be good... Dark Ironman Suit: Ah, there you are. I've been watching your activities with great interest, and at last I have found you guys. Luke: Uhhh, Tony, why were you watching us? Dark Ironman Suit: I'm not Tony Stark, you may call me...Titus. Preston: 'Has an annoyed look 'O-Okay? What do you even want? You're being kinda annoying stalking us... I wouldn't mind if a GIRL was, but an Iron-Man rip off? Nah bruh. Titus: 'Laughs when he says ripoff' I was watching you to do a threat assessment, and my assessment is that while you people have good intentions, act rashly. Luke: Dude, we can all turn you to scrap so get lost. Titus: For some reason I highly doubt you can do that. I've seen your powers. Hunter: Bankai.' A sudden gust of wind suddenly appears as Hunter is engulfed in pure energy, followed by the energy fading into smoke, leaving Hunter in this with the black being dark red, the white being transparent orange, and the grey being gold. It also has no guards, and the mask is more like a ninja, with Hunter's inverted eyes visible: 'http://arrancarfighter.deviantart.com/art/Ichigo-New-Bankai-concept-1-409935704 Hunter: So... what the ever-loving f**k do you want? Go on. Tell us.' Swings his left blade so the smoke and anything obstructing the view on Hunter suddenly dissipates' Titus: I have a proposition, I can help you and your little...group. In return you allow me to keep watch your activities. Luke: Look talking coke can, we don't need your help. Titus: No, you don't exactly need it. 'Emphasizes need' But it could certainly be helpful, for starters I have resources. Hunter: Really? Well I have God. And he...' Points to Luke' has Lucifer. And him...' Points to Preston' has the Phoenix Force. Titus: How long do you think Lucifer will help you people, considering he is after all the king of demons. As for the Phoenix Force, how much control do think he has of it. Luke: 'clears throat' He'll help us for quite a bit considering I'm his son. And also prince of Hell. And Preston is unlocking more of his seal every second soooo... Titus: I take it that Lucifer has done nothing hostile yet then. Also every second is a bit of a exaggeration don't you think. Hunter: Us three are getting stronger by the second. Also, you seem more like a machine than a man. Are you sure you're a real human?' Puts his hand up to his head like he's using a Bluetooth headphone as his blade fades into the armor on his arm' Uh huh. I'm a little busy right now. I'll see what I can do. Bye.' Puts his hand down then the blade reforms in his hand' You were saying? Luke: Let us think about it. 'he huddles with Preston and Hunter''' So do we let this guy in or what? Quick Edit